Homecoming
Homecoming is the second episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and tenth episode overall. It aired on January 9, 2015 as part of the two hour premiere. Source Filming on this episode presumably began on September 9th, 2014. Source This episode is written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Plot Songs *Glee: The Music, Homecoming is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Unreleased Songs *'Viva Voce' by The Rocketboys sung by Roderick Guest Cast *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Noah Guthrie as Roderick *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Trivia *This episode's title card changes to pay homage to the cartoon drawing of the original music video of Take On Me. **The transition between several scenes features the same drawing, as opposed to simply cutting to the following scenes as in previous episodes. *Harry Shum Jr. is the only cast member of the 2012 alumni group who is absent this episode. *This episode marks Becca Tobin's first appearance since the show's move to New York after New Directions. Errors *When Mason and Madison first enter the choir room, they are first seen without binders, then with binders, and then without binders in the next shot. Gallery Glee S6 16.png Ghjk_ghdn_fdhduroisetrkwnceyrh_jte.png Galaxy.jpg BwPaZNMCUAAtGNk.jpg tumblr_nb3feldEIc1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb3feldEIc1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Talented AND nice.jpg Tumblr nbcfkjYlRM1s8xcono1 500.jpg dianna in the new studio.jpg Dianna recording Sep 4.jpg Tumblr nbg3cadZ4X1r4ezfzo1 r1 500.jpg Bwzaq03CcAIFJNM.jpg large.jpg tumblr_nbnjvqXxcq1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbm9lvdesM1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbnhhhcmRR1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_nbnkqceIf61r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbnocgxXaU1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbnp8vSF7W1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg Tartie 9.9.14.jpg Lea tweet 10.9.14.jpg FreeStudioManager 10.09.2014 134410.bmp.jpg Tumblr nboz78BZiq1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nbp2g3JQlF1s57bimo1 500.png Artie n santana 10.9.14.jpg Leather.jpg BxNBs6mCUAAl4su.jpg tumblr_nbpkjgag1M1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Teacher teacher.jpg Bts 9-10-14.jpg What's your hurry?.jpg BxNflmjIQAETg0A.jpg 10632362 872822139395886 713143912 n.jpg Kevin, chris, jenna 10.9.14.jpg Lea 80's 10.9.14.jpg Heather n kevin 10.9.14.jpg Tumblr nbq5h5zJBA1qbdepdo1 500.jpg tumblr_nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo2_500.jpg tumblr_nbpz1qF2EW1rojy6eo1_r2_500.png tumblr_nbq03qW0WK1r4ezfzo1_500.png Leachordmark_take_on_me.jpg Bxm YmUCQAAzq6-.jpg Daleastreet S6.jpg 10598443 285784451616564 1788734427 n.jpg 10624014 268826943313751 1601828413 n.jpg 10693717 291949734331063 1061900280 n.jpg the unholy trinity...plus chord.jpg Tumblr nc29y2tHrx1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 10616786_544948475637668_130745207_n.jpg BxyHq3nCQAATvuB.jpg Bxx_0NMIgAEMSnf.jpg Bxx2Q27CEAA9hz1.jpg BxyAF0FIIAA2mcI.jpg Max_george_and_mark.jpg heya kiss wooo.jpg tumblr_ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo1_500.png Dianna heather omg.jpg Becca dianna.jpg tumblr_ncbuftMu9K1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo2_r1_500.png tumblr_ncc08q8LB31rojy6eo1_500.jpg Lea on set11.png Lea on set 12.png Lea on set 13.png Lean ons et 14.png Dianna13.jpg Dianna14.jpg Dianna11sdgfdg.jpg Dianna12fff.jpg Tumblr nccnechFs91tj0uy1o5 500.jpg Dianna naya.jpg Dianna naya12.jpg Naya1fasfda.jpg Tumblr nccnkd1whE1tynbjdo4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr nccnkd1whE1tynbjdo2 r2 250.jpg Tumblr nccnkd1whE1tynbjdo1 r2 250.jpg Tumblr nccnkd1whE1tynbjdo3 r1 250.jpg Heya on set 1.jpg Heya on set 2.jpg Heya on set 3.jpg Heya on set 4.jpg Heya on set 5.jpg Heya on set 6.jpg Heya on set 7.jpg Heya on set 8.jpg Heya on set 9.jpg Heya on set 10.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o2 500.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o1 500.jpg tumblr_nccpnayCh71rl53x2o4_250.png TUT problem.jpg tumblr_ncctjgWzbu1r45pyxo2_500.jpg Admnfb.png Tumblr nccq5cXiVc1r8qufro1 500.jpg tumblr_ncctng7eIX1r45pyxo1_500.jpg Tumblr nccq43vvL41tbsx5oo1 500.jpg Tumblr nccxmfEGlW1rz5igeo3 500.jpg tumblr_nccrvlcuWy1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr ncdj9rsrpT1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ncpfl2tA7Q1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Jenna and kevin 29.9.14.jpg 10632439 1469779489976105 1678347843 n.jpg Tumblr nfnjfkLBtm1s57bimo1 1280.png Tumblr ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o7 400.gif problem ut.gif Tumblr nguhuvzQSp1shkpfbo1 1280.jpg B5Q9NWWCUAAcrjf.jpg B5Q9D4aCQAEH5OG.jpg tumblr_ngv0b35Bw71s57bimo1_1280.jpg take on me 1.jpg problem.png tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg B5RCcNTIIAA9Zz0.jpg tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo8_1280.jpg tumblr_ngv5d0P8Tx1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg 1Glee_ep602-sc23_1297_f_hires1.jpg tumblr_ngv08ameNo1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Glee home.png Glee mustang sally.png Glee problem.png Glee tightrope.png Glee take on me.png tumblr_ngybhyek1Z1u4784mo1_250.png tumblr_ngu96znszJ1t1ubx5o2_r1_250.gif B6MVONAIMAApmHh.jpg 561864.png tumblr_nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io1_250.gif tumblr_nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io2_250.gif tumblr_nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io3_250.gif tumblr_nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io4_250.gif Tumblr nhgfnr133W1qf5hjqo2 500.gif Tumblr nhges3YdkQ1sl4z45o10 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go10 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go9 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go8 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go6 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go3 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go2 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhge2hF89p1qiqb4io1 250.gif Tumblr nhggvqXLy91qkenk7o1 250.gif Tumblr nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o3 500.gif Tumblr nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o2 1280.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o6 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o5 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o4 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o3 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o2 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o1 250.gif Tumblr inline nhgogsaxvw1qcxrpy.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo6 250.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo5 250.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo4 250.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo2 250.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo1 250.gif Tumblr nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o7 400.gif Tumblr nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o5 400.gif tumblr_nhp3xjr3hr1tud48go1_1280.jpg SALGRONN.png B6nNDTeCAAA0ndu.jpg B6nL4wACcAAuMP4.png Tumblr nhq15kZFE11s57bimo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhq0nbwoZI1u4ya8co1 1280.png santana is pleased.gif hey guys hey.gif Brittana Home.gif Brittana Homecoming.gif SALGRONN22.png Mark Salling.png SALGRONN.png Tumblr nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o8 1280.jpg tumblr_nhq1dloiAO1qaxxelo1_r1_500.gif Santana thrusting.gif tumblr_nhq2lpalJq1qiqb4io1_250.gif tumblr_nhq2lpalJq1qiqb4io2_250.gif tumblr_nhq2lpalJq1qiqb4io3_250.gif tumblr_nhq2lpalJq1qiqb4io4_250.gif tumblr_nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo1_500.gif tumblr_nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo2_500.gif tumblr_nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhq298MXvK1qiqb4io1_250.gif tumblr_nhq298MXvK1qiqb4io2_250.gif tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o3_500.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o4_250.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o7_1280.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o9_1280.jpg tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o1_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o2_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o4_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o5_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o6_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o7_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o8_400.gif Glee-BTS-1.jpg Glee-BTS-2.jpg Glee-BTS-3.jpg Glee-BTS-4.jpg Glee-BTS-5.jpg Glee-BTS-6.jpg Glee-BTS-7.jpg Glee-BTS-8.jpg Glee-BTS-9.jpg Glee-BTS-10.jpg Glee-BTS-11.jpg Glee-BTS-12.jpg Glee-BTS-13.jpg Glee-BTS-14.jpg Glee-BTS-15.jpg Glee-BTS-16.jpg Glee-BTS-17.jpg glee-premiere-video.jpg tumblr_nhq3zgcEY71rp74xfo1_400.gif tumblr_nhq3zgcEY71rp74xfo2_400.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo1_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo2_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo3_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo4_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo5_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo6_250.gif Tumblr inline nhw641XyWY1r3m3j0.gif MasonMcCarthy.png tumblr_nhw00dj6qR1qb8wj8o1_1280.png Tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o1_250.gif Tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o2_400.gif tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o3_400.gif tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o4_400.gif tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o5_400.gif Tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o6_250.gif Tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o8_400.gif tumblr_nhwduzjCIn1qbu3mbo1_400.png Tumblr_nhwmg1jst01rp74xfo1_250.gif Tumblr_nhwmg1jst01rp74xfo2_250.gif B67dq51CIAAdIwU.jpg B50hdbiiyaa021o.png MadisonMcCarthy.png Tumblr nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo4 250.gif Tumblr nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo3 250.gif Tumblr nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo2 250.gif Tumblr nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo1 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko1 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko2 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko3 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko4 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko5 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko6 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do7 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do6 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do5 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do3 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do2 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo6 r1 250.gif Santanapuck.jpg.png Puckhome.png Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo3 250.gif Puck.jpg.png Tumblr nhy28zLAMX1qb5hljo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy28zLAMX1qb5hljo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo5 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo6 250.gif Tumblr nhy1r4FsZ71qaxxelo1 500.gif Tumblr nhy1r4FsZ71qaxxelo2 500.gif Tumblr nhy1poFOcy1qhek11o1 500.gif Tumblr nhy1poFOcy1qhek11o2 500.gif Tumblr nhy258mw2R1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy258mw2R1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy258mw2R1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy258mw2R1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o1 500.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o2 500.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o3 500.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o4 500.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o5 500.gif Tumblr nhy1fnT44E1rsagqio1 250.gif Tumblr nhy1fnT44E1rsagqio2 250.gif Tumblr nhy1fnT44E1rsagqio3 250.gif Tumblr nhy1fnT44E1rsagqio4 250.gif Tumblr nhy2e4IhDf1rsagqio1 500.gif Tumblr nhy2e4IhDf1rsagqio2 500.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o1 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o2 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o3 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o4 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o5 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o6 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o7 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o8 250.gif Tumblr nhy4a7wKwj1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr nhy4a7wKwj1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr nhy4a7wKwj1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr nhy4a7wKwj1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo1 500.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo2 500.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo3 500.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo4 500.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo5 500.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o5 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5fqPP2b1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5fqPP2b1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy5fqPP2b1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy5fqPP2b1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy2v7n3uy1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy2v7n3uy1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy2v7n3uy1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy2v7n3uy1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy2ecH0nE1qkm6cwo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy2ecH0nE1qkm6cwo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy2chmyvu1rboomjo1 500.gif Tumblr nhy2chmyvu1rboomjo2 500.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go2 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go6 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go8 r1 250.gif tumblr_nhy7bs49Wv1qlpkoio1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhy7bs49Wv1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_nhy7bs49Wv1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_nhy7bs49Wv1qlpkoio4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhyrpurcxc1ri3xpzo1_250.gif tumblr_nhyrpurcxc1ri3xpzo4_250.gif tumblr_nhyrpurcxc1ri3xpzo5_250.gif Vlcsnap-2015-01-10-18h51m10s112.png tumblr_nhxzs1qchC1rp74xfo1_500.gif tumblr_nhxzs1qchC1rp74xfo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhxzs1qchC1rp74xfo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhyh6qPyWr1rmeg6xo1_400.gif tumblr_nhyh6qPyWr1rmeg6xo2_400.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo1_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo2_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo3_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhz4twc6Bl1u5sqaso1_400.gif tumblr_nhz4twc6Bl1u5sqaso2_400.gif tumblr_nhz4twc6Bl1u5sqaso3_400.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Pages needing attention